Konoha Academy
by Angel-the-hedge
Summary: Description: Sasuke Uchiha is a popular boy at Konoha Academy, but he is anti-social and cold to those around him. Enter Naruto Uzamaki, the poorest boy to go to Konoha Academy and an orphan, adopted by Iruka and Kakashi. Naruto is energetic and sometimes loud. The sad thing is he has the nine-tailed fox demon Kurama or Kyuubi as people would say, inside his body. Sasunaru mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: getting ready

One morning, a blond hair boy was asleep in his room as the sunlight began to shine through his curtains. The sound of alarm rang and a tan hand came from under orange and blue blanket to turn it off. The blond hair boy opened his tired eyes to show beautiful deep blue eyes as he slowly sat up from his bed. He tiredly looked at the clock and noticed the time read 6:50 a.m. He groaned in disappointment since school started at 7:30 a.m. so he got up and started to take a nice warm shower. The water ran down his nicely tanned body and lightly touched a spiral tattoo on his stomach.

**"Good morning kit," a voice said in his head.**

"Morning Kurama," the boy mumbled to himself as he washed his body with ocean breeze and orange manga scented soaps.

"NARUTO! BREAKFAST!" a male voice yelled up to him.

"COMING IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled back as he turned off the water and dried off. He walked to the sink and grabbed his blue toothbrush and his crest toothpaste. He squirted a good amount of toothpaste on his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror as he continued to brush his teeth. His three whiskered marked cheeks stared back at him as he looked at the mirror. He spat at the toothpaste then turned the water on to rinse out his mouth.

He walked into his room and put on his black boxers. He then put on his blue shirt and blue jeans on after he put on his boxers. He put on his white socks then his blue shoes and left his room with his orange backpack on his back. He walked downstairs to see a brown haired man placing a bowl of ramen on the table and a silver haired man with one black eye showing sitting while reading a newspaper. Naruto walked towards the table and began to eat his ramen.

"Morning Naruto," the silver haired man said.

"Morning Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said.

Kakashi pouted although his face was mostly covered by a blue mask. "Naruto call me otou-san," Kakashi whined. "Kakashi leave Naruto alone about that. He isn't ready to call us dad," the brown haired man said. "Thank you Iruka-sensei," Naruto thought to himself. "But dolphin," Kakashi whined. Iruka walked over his husband and gently moved the cloth to show pale white lips. He pressed his slightly tan lips against Kakashi and kissed him lightly. Naruto shook his head and finished his ramen as his adopted fathers kissed each other. He picked up his bag again and started to leave the house.

Naruto silently walked to Konoha Academy, the richest school ever.

**"Be safe kit," Kurama said inside of Naruto's mind. **"I'll try Kurama," Naruto said to the fox.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke Uchiha was riding his limo to Konoha Academy, wearing black pants, black shoes, and a blue shirt that had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. His black backpack was beside him on the floor. He looked out the window with a frown on his face as his black eyes had a blank cold look in them. Once his sleek, black limo stopped in front of the school, he opened the door, grabbed his bag and got out of the limo. His bluish-black hair stood in his traditional hair style which was a bit spiked up as usual. As he walked towards the school, a pink haired girl wearing a red shirt and a black mini skirt ran over to him. "Sasuke-kun!" she yelled as she latched onto his arm.

Sasuke looked at her in annoyance and pushed her off his arm. "What do you want now Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a glare. "Would you please go out with me?" she asked, blushing as she looked at her crush. "No," Sasuke said bluntly and walked into the school. Sakura followed him dejectedly and looked at her friend Ino, who stood beside her. "So how did it go?" Ino asked. "He rejected me," Sakura said sadly. Ino gently hugged her friend and said, "I know what will make you feel better." "What?" Sakura asked and Ino pointed at Naruto, who had just walked into the building with his head down. Sakura smirked evilly and walked over to him with Ino.

"Hey Naruto?" a voice said to him. Naruto looked up and saw Sakura Haruno and Ino in front of him. Naruto gulped silently in fear and stayed quiet. Sakura cracked her knuckles with an evil smile on her face.

**"Run kit," Kurama yelled in Naruto's mind.**

Naruto ran past Sakura and Ino, who ran after him yelling at him to get his punishment. Naruto looked back to see the girls catching up to him. He wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into a hard chest. They both fell to the ground, Naruto on top of the the boy he bumped into. Naruto rubbed his head and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." "Get off me dobe," a cold voice said. Naruto looked to see that he bumped into a pissed off Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto glared and said, "Don't call me a dobe, teme."

"Sasuke! Are you alright?" Sakura said as she threw Naruto off of Sasuke and helped him up. Sasuke glared at her then walked over to Naruto and picked him up by the scuff of his shirt with his right hand. Sasuke's left hand clenched into a fist and he punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto yelped in pain and Sasuke let him go, watching him fall to the ground. Naruto stood up, wincing and punched Sasuke in the face. Sasuke glared at Naruto then cracked his knuckles again.

Sakura and Ino ran over to Naruto and held him back. Naruto began to struggle in their hold as he tried to get away. Sasuke punched Naruto in his stomach harshly again and Naruto coughed up a bit of blood. Sakura and Ino drooped him as he clutched his stomach in pain. "That will teach you demon boy," Sakura said with a smirk.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as his wiped his hands on Naruto's back and whispered in his ear, "You are mine now dobe." Naruto shuddered lightly and looked at him with his deep blue eyes. "S-shut up t-teme," Naruto mumbled as he slowly got up.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto walked to his first class which was Poetry and noticed that Sasuke was in his class. He silently walked towards his desk and sat down, without looking at him. Sasuke watched as Naruto sat in his seat next to a paler copy of himself named Sai. "Hey dickless," Sai said with a smirk, staring at Naruto. Naruto glared at Sai silently and began to write a few poems before the teacher walked in.

The door of the class room opened and Kakashi, Naruto's adopted seme father walked in. "Good morning students. I am your poetry teacher, Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi said with a smile on his face(that no one could see). Naruto looked up and his eyes widen as he saw his adoptive father, Kakashi, in the room. Kakashi looked to see Naruto in his class and smirked. "Naruto, nice to see you in my class," Kakashi said. "Hi Kakashi-sensei," Naruto mumbled.

Sakura raised her hand and Kakashi looked at her, giving her his attention. "How do you know the demon boy?" Sakura said as the class except Kakashi, Shikamaru(who was asleep), Sasuke and Kiba laughed. "He is my adopted son and I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult him while I am around," Kakashi said with an evil smile on his face. Sakura slowly frowned then glared at Naruto, who was writing in his poetry notebook. "Mr. Hatake, Naruto isn't paying attention to you," Sakura said. Kakashi walked over to Naruto and looked at what he wrote. "Interesting Naruto. Read that to the class tomorrow," Kakashi whispered into his adopted son's ear. Naruto nodded as Kakashi walked back to the desk. Sasuke continued to watch Naruto, his heart slowly started beating faster for the boy. "Am I falling for that dobe," Sasuke thought to himself.

As Kakashi started the lesson, Sasuke would take small unnoticeable glances at Naruto and look at his features.

**"Kit, the Uchiha boy is staring at you," Kurama said in Naruto's head.**

Naruto looked up and saw that the fox was right and Sasuke looked away quickly. When the bell rang, Sasuke was the first one to leave the classroom as the other students packed up their things and left. As Naruto was walking out of the class, he was stopped by Sai, who ended up holding him against the wall. "So dickless should I deal with you now or after art class," Sai said with a smirk.

**"Kit struggle away. I am getting a bad vibe from this one," Kurama said in Naruto's head.**

Naruto tried to struggle out of Sai's grip and said, "Let me go Sai." "Nah I don't think I will," Sai said. The halls were practically empty since everyone decided to go to class before the bell rang. Sai held back a fist but as his fist was coming in contact with Naruto's face, it was stopped by a pale hand. "Let him go Sai," a cold voice said. Sai looked behind him to see Sasuke and slowly let go of Naruto. "Uchiha, I was just going to teach him a lesson," Sai said. "Beat it," sasuke said with a glare as Sai left to his art class. Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "Thank you…I think." Sasuke continued to stare at him.

**"Kit I think he's going to protect you from now on," Kurama said.**

Sasuke slowly walked towards Naruto, causing him to lean back against the lockers. "T-teme what are you-," Naruto was cut off by a pair of lips against his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss that Sasuke had started. Sasuke's eyes widen then slowly closed as he deepened the kiss. He slowly ran his tongue against the bottom of Naruto's lip, causing Naruto to gasp lightly which gave Sasuke enough room to slide his tongue inside of Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned lightly as he lifted his arms and grasped onto Sasuke's muscular shoulder. Sasuke leaned back out of the kiss a bit breathless as he opened his black coal eyes to look into hazed deep blue eyes. "No one is to know about this dobe understand?" Sasuke said with a light velvet tone. Naruto nodded his head while blushing and they separated. They headed towards their English class, Naruto looking down as usual and Sasuke looked as if he owns the world.

**"Kit that was your first kiss and I know you have feelings for the Uchiha," Kurama chuckled in Naruto's head. **

Naruto blushed darkly at what Kurama said and slightly looked at Sasuke. Feeling someone looking at him, he turned his head slightly to see Naruto looking at him. "You and I are together now dobe but no one is to know about this not even Kakashi," Sasuke said coldly. Naruto nodded and bit his bottom lip. "Sasuke I think…I like you a lot," Naruto said softly. Sasuke slowly smirked and said, "I like you too dobe."

When they walked into their class, they noticed that their teacher was Iruka Umino-Hatake, Naruto's other adopted father. "Naruto, Sasuke so good of you to finally join us," Iruka said with a smile. Naruto silently gulped because he knows his adopted fathet's temper. "S-Sorry Iruka-sensei," Naruto said as he walked towards his seat in the back. Sasuke silently followed him and sat next to him, ignoring the fan girls that stared at him. Iruka watched Naruto for a while then started on his lesson about Shakespeare. As everyone started to concentrate on the lesson, a note landed on Naruto's desk. Naruto slowly opened it to see:

_Remember not to tell anyone dobe. –S_

Naruto slowly wrote a reply down and threw it on Sasuke's desk, hearing a small plop sound as it landed on Sasuke's desk. Sasuke opened the note and saw Naruto's reply:

_I won't teme. So what are we going to do?-N_

Sasuke thought about it and remembered that his parents and brother won't be home this week or the next so he wrote something down and threw it on Naruto's desk. When Naruto picked up and read to see:

_Come over tonight since my parents and brother are away.-S_

Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded his head then turned his attention to Iruka's lesson. Sasuke smirked and looked at Iruka while taking notes. Once class was over, Naruto walked up to Iruka and asked if he could spend the night at a new friend's house. When Iruka heard what Naruto asked, he hugged him tightly and told him yes. Naruto smiled and said, "I'll go home and pack after the rest of my classes chichue." Iruka's eyes widen and slowly teared up as he heard Naruto call him papa(or whatever chichue means) and hugged Naruto again. The rest of the day was a blur to Naruto and Sasuke as everything was planned.


	5. Chapter 5

After school, Naruto rode home with Kakashi and Iruka, who had drove to the school together, and thought about his out of the blue relationship with Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi kept glancing at Naruto through the mirror and noticed that he was distracted. "So how were the rest of your class Naruto?" Kakashi asked his adopted son. "They were good…otou-san," Naruto said with a slight hesitation. Kakashi's eye, which was showing, widen in shock then he slowly smiled. "Finally decided to call me father ne?" Kakashi asked. "I called Iruka-sensei chichue," Naruto mumbled. Kakashi looked at Iruka slightly and smiled when Iruka nodded his head with a smile on his face.

They finally reached their home and got out of the car. Naruto walked over to the door as his adopted fathers followed him and watched him open the door. Naruto walked towards his room and started packing five pairs of blue jeans, six pairs of socks, six pairs of boxers, five regular shirts, blue pajama pants and orange pajama shirt. Kakashi and Iruka had already entered the house and were now watching their son get his stuff packed up. "What is he packing for Iruka-koi?" Kakashi asked his lover softly. "He said a new friend of his asked him to come over for the week," Iruka said happily. Kakashi smiled happily when he heard that his son has finally gained a friend but frowned when Iruka didn't say who the friend was. "Who is his new friend?" Kakashi asked. "I don't know," Iruka said sadly.

Naruto packed his toiletries(hairbrush, toothpaste, and toothbrush) and looked at his fathers. "I think he'll be here soon to get me," Naruto mumbled silently. "Who is your new friend Naruto?" Kakashi asked him. "Sasuke…Uchiha," Naruto said softly. Both teachers looked at Naruto in shock when he said that and slowly nodded.

**"Kit maybe you should tell them about your new relationship," Kurama said.**

"I want him to know about me before anything else Kurama," Naruto said silently to the fox.

Naruto slowly left his room with both of his adopted fathers following him, him carrying his backpack and his suitcase. He walked towards the living room and looked outside to see a black sleek limo waiting outside the house. Naruto hugged Iruka and Kakashi softly, muttering a see you soon then left the house. Kakashi and Iruka watched as Sasuke helped Naruto put his things in the trunk then lead him into the limo. The limo drove away once Naruto and Sasuke were settled inside. Sasuke looked at his boyfriend and slowly smirked. "Hey dobe," Sasuke greeted. "Teme!" Naruto said with an angry look on his face.

Naruto hesitantly grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed it a bit. Sasuke looked at Naruto then looked to see if the glass window between them and the driver was up first. When he noticed it was up, he pulled Naruto close and kissed him senseless. Naruto blushed deeply and started panting lightly as the kiss began to get fiery and more passionate than the first one they had shared.

**"Oh my kit, you seem to like this a lot now don't you," Kurama said as he looked through Naruto's eyes.**

"Stop your perverted fox," Naruto said in his mind.

He heard the Kyuubi chuckle and held onto Sasuke tighter. Sasuke leaned back once he and Naruto ran out of air and smirked at Naruto's kissed bruised lips and his red cheeks. "I bet you liked that huh dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto nodded his head and smiled a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Day 1 of Dating: Trust

When the limo stopped in front of huge mansion, Naruto stared at it in shock then looked at Sasuke with wide deep blue eyes. Sasuke walked towards the front door as Naruto got his stuff out of the trunk and ran to catch up to him. Sasuke walked into the living room as Naruto followed him to the room he will be staying at. They walked up the stairs and walked towards a room. Sasuke opened the door and said, "This is my room and the room you will be staying at for the time being."

Sasuke's room had a king sized bed covered in black sheets and a deep blue blanket that has the Uchiha symbol. Naruto's eyes roamed around the room to take in the area and slowly smiled. "I like your room Sasu," Naruto said softly. Sasuke's cold eyes turned soft as he looked at Naruto. "Thank you dobe," Sasuke said. Sasuke helped Naruto get settled in then they sat down on the bed. Naruto was blushing as he fidgeted next to Sasuke. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked with his usual emotionless eyes."I-I have to tell you something but I don't know how to say it," Naruto mumbled with fear in his voice.

**"Are you sure about telling him in your first relationship about me kit?" Kurama asked in his host's mind.**

"He'll find out sooner or later so I thought I should tell him Kyuubi," Naruto thought to the nine-tailed fox demon.

**"Be careful kit," Kurama said in his mind, worry in his voice.**

"What is it Naru-chan," Sasuke asked, placing his hand on Naruto's right thigh. Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to gain courage in that movement. "I had…the nine-tailed fox demon…sealed inside of me…by my biological father," Naruto said hesitantly. Sasuke stared at Naruto silently which scared Naruto and made tears form at the corner of his eyes. "So you have the nine-tailed fox demon sealed inside of you," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded as tears slowly fell from his eyes, looking down so Sasuke wouldn't see his tears. Sasuke gently took his hand on Naruto's thigh and placed it under Naruto's chin. He gently lifted Naruto face up and frowned when he saw tears falling down his beloved dobe's face.

"Naru-chan, I don't care that you have the fox demon sealed within you," Sasuke said with a small smile. Naruto looked at him shocked then sniffled as he tackled Sasuke back on the bed, pressing his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke gently held the smaller male to his body and kissed him back softly.

**"I like this kid," Kurama said within Naruto's mind.**

Naruto leaned back from the kiss and laid his head down on Sasuke's chest, slowly closing his eyes. "Would you like something to eat?" Sasuke asked his dobe softly. "Can we take a small nap first then eat?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke smiled softly and rubbed Naruto's blond hair gently. "Sure," Sasuke said. Naruto slowly fell asleep with his head on Sasuke's chest, cuddling closer to his teme. Sasuke listened to Naruto's light breathing and smiled as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Naruto's hips. "I will always be here for you dobe. Come to me for protection," Sasuke whispered softly in his sleeping boyfriend's right ear. Yellow fox ears appeared on Naruto's head and twitched cutely as nine yellow fox tails attached themselves to Naruto's butt. Sasuke opened one of his eyes and his eyes widen in shock. He looked at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled as he noticed the fox tails and ear along with Naruto's whiskered cheeks make Naruto look like a cute fox. Sasuke fell asleep, holding Naruto protectively in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Embarrashing thing and dinner time

An hour or so later, Naruto opened his tired eyes and yawned softly. He looked around sleepily and frowned when he noticed he wasn't in his room. The movement of an arms tightening around his waist startled him slightly and he looked down at his makeshift bed to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully. Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke's peaceful expression and tried to get out of his arms so he could eat. Sasuke's arms tightened around Naruto's waist again then he opened his eyes to look into deep blue eyes. "Evening Sasuke," Naruto said with a soft smile, his fox ears twitching cutely. "Evening little kitsune," Sasuke said softly.

Naruto's head tilted to the side in confusion, his fox ears drooping lightly to show his confusion. "You have fox ears and nine fox tails dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto sat up quickly, his butt on Sasuke's clothed dick, causing Sasuke to groan softly. Naruto blushed deeply as he felt Sasuke's dick harden under his butt and he quickly got off of Sasuke to run to the joint bathroom. Sasuke blushed lightly and cursed silently to himself as he calmed himself down with an image of a naked Sakura.

"Great now I'm going to have nightmares of a naked Sakura," Sasuke thought to himself in disgust.

Sasuke looked to see the door open to see a shy Naruto and he smiled at his kitsune. "Sorry about that Naruto," Sasuke said softly. "It's okay…my foster parents are homosexual so I guess it's just a natural response to my cuteness," Naruto said shyly. "Come on let's go eat something," Sasuke said as he got off the bed and walked over to Naruto. He held his hand out to Naruto, who gently placed his hand in his and smiled. They walked out of Sasuke's bedroom and went down to the kitchen.

**"Hey kit maybe you will get laid by him during your time here," Kurama said with a perverted smirk on his face.**

"Quiet you pervert," Naruto thought to the perverted fox demon in his mind. Sasuke and Naruto walked downstairs and noticed there were rice balls and sushi on the table. Sasuke looked at the maids and nodded his thanks. The maids sighed in relief and nodded back as they left the dining room. Sasuke sat in his usual seat and pointed to the seat next to him. Naruto quietly sat next to Sasuke, his fox tails drooped slightly to the side so he won't be uncomfortable. Naruto looked at his sushi and rice balls with a smile. "I've never had this kind of rice ball before. What is it?" Naruto asked cutely. "These are rice balls that have tomatoes and some shrimp in them," Sasuke said as he grabbed his chopsticks. Naruto slowly grabbed his chopsticks and smiled.

"Itadakimasu," Sasuke and Naruto said in unison. They began to grabbed rice balls and a few sushi rolls to put on their plate. Sasuke dipped one of his sushi in some soy sauce and placed it in his mouth, chewing slowly. Naruto grabbed a rice ball with his hand and ate it quickly, making Sasuke shake his head. "Eat slower dobe," Sasuke said with affection in his voice. Naruto looked at Sasuke then his ears drooped in sadness. "Sorry 'suke," Naruto said with a small sad voice. Sasuke frowned and rubbed Naruto's ears, causing Naruto to mew quietly. "It's ok Naru-chan, just eat slowly and calmly okay," Sasuke said with a smile on his face. Naruto nodded his head and slowly ate another rice ball.

They continued to eat as Naruto talked with a smile on his face and Sasuke listened to him with a smirk on his face


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: On the way to school

After dinner, Naruto and Sasuke went back upstairs to the room they are sharing and got ready for bed. Sasuke took off his clothes but kept his boxers on. Naruto took out his pajamas and undressed. He slowly put his pajamas on then crawled onto the bed after he brushed his teeth. Sasuke got onto the bed and laid down as Naruto got comfortable and waited for him. Once Sasuke laid down on his back, Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's nicely toned unclothed chest and blushed as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him.

"Love you sasuke," Naruto murmured as he fell asleep, his fox ears and tail slightly drooping. "Night my kitsune," Sasuke whispered and fell asleep, holding Naruto protectively close to him. They had both fallen asleep at 10 p.m. but as they slept, Naruto's fox ears and tails never disappeared.

**"Now he really is a kitsune," Kurama said with a snicker.**

The next morning, Sasuke woke up at 5 a.m. and gently shook Naruto awake. "mmm….suke…" Naruto mumbled/moaned in his sleep. Sasuke blushed and shook him again. "Naru-chan wake up," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's left fox ear. "I don't wanna wake up Suke," Naruto mumbled sleepily. "Come on so we can get you some breakfast," Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes slowly opened to reveal tired deep blue eyes. "What time is it?" Naruto asked. "It's 5:10 a.m. dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto looked at him with shock and pouted. "It's too early," Naruto whined sleepily. "I'll ask the maids to make you ramen for breakfast if you get up and get ready," Sasuke said. Naruto got up and went to get ready for school. Naruto took his usual warm shower and brushed his teeth. He left the bathroom to change into his clothes for the day as Sasuke went to take his shower and get ready. Naruto put on his clothes and smiled at his attire. He was wearing blue jeans with a black shirt that had the spiral mark on it and his shoes.

Sasuke walked out in a towel and looked at Naruto with an unreadable expression. "You look good," Sasuke said with a smile. "Thanks teme," Naruto said, blushing as he looked at his half-naked boyfriend. Sasuke got dressed as Naruto looked down in embarrassment and excitement. Once Sasuke finished getting dressed, he noticed his boyfriend was still looking down and smirked. "Hey dobe, I'm dressed now," Sasuke said teasingly. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke wearing black leather pants, a blue skirt with the Uchiha symbol on it and his usual shoes. It was 7:00 a.m. when the two went downstairs for breakfast, Naruto slurped on his ramen while Sasuke ate some riceballs. He grabbed Naruto's and his bento and waited for Naruto to finish. Once Naruto finished his ramen, he and Sasuke grabbed their backpacks and left the house. They walked towards the limo and got in once the door was opened for them.

**"Kit remember I will be here for you when the Uchiha isn't around to protect you from the population of crazed fangirls," Kurama suddenly said to his host.**

"O-Ok Kurama," Naruto mumbled in fear as the limo drove to Konoha Academy. He held Sasuke's hand as reassurance and Sasuke gently squeezed his hand back. "It's ok dobe," Sasuke said affectionately. Naruto nodded as his ears twitched since they have yet to disappear. Once they reached school, they didn't realize that it might end up as a bad day for Naruto and one that could change his and Sasuke's relationship completely.


	9. Chapter 9

I finally got this chapter done! As you all know, I do not own Naruto but I do love sasunaru fanfiction.

* * *

Danger

The limo stopped in front of Konoha Academy and as usual Sasuke's fan club slightly surrounded the vehicle waiting for their prince charming to get out. The door opened and Naruto stepped out with his backpack on his back. The girls looked at him with hatred and disgust. "Why is the fox demon in the car with our Sasuke-kun?" one girl asked out loud. Naruto slowly frowned and looked down with a depressed look on his face. Sasuke got out of the car with his backpack on and looked at Naruto. He frowned then glared at the squealing girls around his limo. "Beat it!" he shouted at them and smirked as they all ran off.

Sasuke gently touched Naruto's back and whispered. "I love you my kitsune. Do not listen to what anyone says." Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded slowly. "Thank you 'Suke," Naruto mumbled so only Sasuke could hear. Naruto and Sasuke began to walk towards the school. As they walked side by side, they didn't realized that two angry eyes followed them. "What is that idiot doing with my Sasuke?" Sakura growled out in anger. "He's my Sasuke you big forehead freak," Ino mumbled angrily. "During lunch let's teach that fox the rules," Sakura said with a smirk. Ino nodded and smirked evilly as well.

The day rolled by as Naruto and Sasuke continued their usual bickering routine in their classes. As the lunch bell rang, Naruto started to get a bad feeling when Ino and Sakura walked up to him with innocent smiles. "Naruto-kun, can you come with us outside? It's a beautiful day and all so we should enjoy our lunch out there," Sakura said sweetly. Naruto gulped silently and looked around for Sasuke. "Come on Naruto-kun, we just want to each lunch with you," Ino said with a sad pout on her face. Naruto looked at them, hiding his fear slightly.

**"I have a bad feeling about this kit but go with them for now," Kurama said to his host with reassurance that he would be there for him.**

Naruto hesitantly followed Ino and Sakura outside where they were no witnesses. Once Ino and Sakura got him towards a place that no one would be watching him, they beat him senseless screaming at him "fox stay away from our Sasuke" over and over again. They even scratched him and beat him up as he whimpered in fear. Once they believe they got their point across, they left Naruto alone and walked inside to look for Sasuke.

Inside the school, Sasuke had a sense of fear and quickly left the cafeteria. As he left, he overheard Ino and Sakura about teaching a fox a lesson. His eyes widen as he quickly ran to where Naruto was. "Naruto!" Sasuke called out as he looked for his dobe. He stopped when he saw a form curled up in a ball. He quickly ran over and picked up the curled up form. "My lovely kitsune…" Sasuke mumbled. "'Suke…it hurts," Naruto mumbled with his eyes closed. "Come on…I'll take you back to the mansion," Sasuke whispered gently into Naruto's ear. Naruto's fox ears twitch lightly as he slowly cuddled into Sasuke's warmth. Sasuke went back inside to notify the principal that he was leaving with Naruto for the day. As he carried Naruo, Kurama was slowly healing his host with a red aura that surrounded Naruto's body.

* * *

Please review if you want


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: the announcement

Once Sasuke went outside, he saw his sleek black limo waiting outside for him and he walked over to it. The limo driver got out and opened the door for Sasuke. Sasuke gently slid Naruto inside of his limo then gently placed their backpacks on the ground.

"Watch him while I do something," Sasuke ordered.

"Yes Sasuke-sama," the driver said.

" 'Suke…" Naruto whimpered out.

Sasuke got in and gently held Naruto's hand. Naruto's hand slowly clenched Sasuke's softly as he opened his eyes so his deep blue eyes bore into Sasuke's black eyes.

"Don't leave me 'Suke," Naruto whimpered.

"Shh…I'll be back in a few minutes Naru," Sasuke said as he lifted their hands and kissed the back of Naruto's hand to reassure him.

Naruto slowly nodded and let go of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke left the limo and started to walk back to the school with a cold look in his eyes. He opened the door and watched as the students scattered once they saw the look on his face. He walked towards the principal's office and opened the door. He walked towards the principal's desk and grabbed the intercom. He turned it on and started to speak into it

_"All students of Konoha Academy, this is Sasuke Uchiha giving all of you losers an announcement. Naruto Uzumaki is my boyfriend and if I find the culprit that hurt him then I will make sure they pay for hurting my kitsune. That is all."_

The expression of the students were shocked, fear(Sai) and anger(Ino and Sakura). Sasuke left the principal's office and went back to the limo so he could go home with his Naruto.

**"That was the most interesting announcement ever, don't you think so Kit?" Kurama asked Naruto as he snickered.**

Naruto didn't hear Kurama because he looked so shocked that Sasuke said that. Sasuke got into the limo and the driver closed the door then got back into the front. He drove away from the speechless school.

* * *

Sorry that it was so quick. I do have a Yu-gi-oh fanfic I am working on but this came into my head and I decided what the heck I'll just write this and won't care that it's all too quick


End file.
